A digital device, such as a personal computer, mobile device, etc., has become the norm for users to experience media content items. Once in digital form, a media content item, such as a track or other music item, a movie, clip, podcast, program, advertisement, etc., can be played by the digital device. The media content item might be available for purchase by users via an online site, or brick and mortar establishment. Additionally, media content is available to users via a number of streaming services, which provide online media steams. An internet radio station is one example of a media stream that is available to users. Typically, a user clicks on a hyperlink representing a universal resource locator (URL) to “tune into” the radio station and initiate streaming of the internet radio media content to the user's device. The media content provided by a streaming service is typically not kept or reused by the digital device. The user is confronted with the task of locating a streaming service that provides media content that the user enjoys, and such a task is a significant undertaking given the number of services and streams available to the user. The user typically tunes into a few well known stations or streaming services as a result.